The Long White Trenchcoat
by MaL
Summary: An adaptation of the red riding hood... well, kinda... just to smile myself silly before heading for bed :P


Standard Disclaimers Apply

Written this sometime back. Just figured I post it. *shrugs* Well, enjoy.

A genki adaptation of Red Riding Hood with featurings of our favorite characters 

----

The Long White Trenchcoat

-----------------------------------

Long, long ago, in a far away, far away land, in the heart of an autumn cool fecund forest, stood an age-worn building. It was once called the Aoiya. Here resided the Oniwabanshuu clan. Once, it was an infamous center of fine martial arts, being the place where only the best fighters of the land were recruited and only the best of those were allowed to be initiated into worthy ninjas. They were headed by their powerful and power-obsessed Okashira, Aoshi Shinomori. But that was in the past. That was another story.

Now, however, Aoshi was one repentant soul. Having realized after being defeated by a puny red-haired ruroni, that there was much more to achieve than merely being called the strongest and that mindless killings were wrong and unnecessary. When his comrades fell, so did his obsession. So he took it upon himself and disbanded the Oniwabanshuu. And he took up a new obsession, i.e. meditation… well, it sort of gave him a form of release. He believed it could give him inner peace.

But deep down inside, he was a kind-hearted man despite his frosty cool facade. And to atone for his many sins and to house the stubborn ninjas that simply won't leave, he set up a new trade. No, not the kind that sells fishing baits! He ran a restaurant that did home deliveries. And it was very popular, especially with the ladies.

One day, running short out of men, Aoshi decided to lend his cold hand. He put on his long white trenchcoat for it was cold outside, and he wore his two kodachis, just in case, if he ever got into a fight. Then Okon passed him the bento meal, which consisted of rice and eel. He bowed his head slightly and took his leave, Okon could only grit her teeth. Her Okashira is a man of few words, she only hoped his white trenchcoat wouldn't get any dirt… -Oh the misery of having to scrub that clean! She would very much prefer preparing rice and eel! -

On his way to Okina's home, he met a pretty blue-eyed girl. She was throwing kunais at a weathering tree, yelling curses incensedly. She seemed to have caught his curiosity, so he approached her cautiously. The girl was not aware of him. The girl was busy cutting still.  Aoshi couldn't stop himself from grinning. He took out his kodachis and he started chopping. The girl turned around and was surprised to see, Aoshi was cutting trees feverishly. When she told him to stop immediately, he put down his sword and looked at her questioningly.

"Uhm… Ano, … I am not the wood cutter person, I'm just a little match girl," she offered sheepishly, waving a matchstick in front of his face shyly, "I need to make more, I'm freezing cold. 'Cos all the rest have already been sold."

He looked down at her and found it was true, she was dressed so skimpily, her limbs were all blue. At the attention that he gave, she flushed a deep red. She was suddenly self-conscious she didn't hear what he said.

As he took off his coat to drape it on her, only then did she realize, only then did she stir. Her ears got all hot and her heart, all madly apounding. And though he seemed calm, he found difficulty breathing. Yes, he was actually freaking. LOL

Meanwhile, in the shadows, stood a tall bony man. His skin was charred like burnt tempura, fresh from the frying pan. All wrapped up in bandages, he was eyeing the long white trenchcoat. Indeed he was jealous 'cos next to our cool Aoshi, HE was a toad. Seriously.^^

Aoshi sat down on the tree stump he'd made, reveling in this moment, never wanting it to fade. Her long raven hair with blue overtones ran down her small waist in a braided lone. Her red ruby lips complemented her eyes, which shared the same color darker than the skies. The sight of her in his trenchcoat put his heart in his throat. And though she was chatty, he didn't seem to mind. He actually enjoys her company and it wasn't just because he's kind. 

Then he suddenly remembered about his little delivery, he began cursing himself albeit silently. Old Okina will need his bento meal, his favorite combo of rice and eel. For he has not a wife or even a honey, and besides, he's a senior, he won't have to pay any money. He's an elder of the Oni clan, he need not pay a single cent. When Aoshi felt so reluctant to part, it was then did he realize she had won his heart. But Okina will need his bento meal and Aoshi will have to deliver still.

She directed him down a lonely lane as she placed his white trenchcoat on his shoulders again. "This path ought to take you there. But remember please beware. A burnt mad man runs about this place and he is highly envious of anything with good taste." She eyed his long white trenchcoat pointedly, sad that he was leaving her so suddenly. 

But the jealous burnt mad man heard every word and, he wanted to surprise Aoshi, so he devised a plan. –If only the long white trenchcoat was mine, I'll look even better, I'll look so fine. I must have that long white trenchcoat. But first I'll go down this shorter road. I will wait for him in Okina's home, and when we are inside, when we're alone, I'll trick him into giving his fine coat to me and if he refuses, I'll fight him, you'll see. – Shishio Makoto declared loudly, smiling ever so evilly.

So he raced down the shortcut, he jumped over the stream. Till he reached a lil' shabby hut, and boy, was he mean! He pounced on old Okina and tied him tight like a goat then hid him in the closet, all this for a long white trenchcoat! He dressed in Okina's clothes as a form of disguise. He couldn't wait to see Aoshi to give him a surprise!

Then as if right on cue, Aoshi knocked on the door. Shishio eagerly answered after counting to four. But Aoshi could already tell this person's not his senior, he pretended anyway and told him he had brought his dinner. 

"Aoshi, why don't you take off your trenchcoat and hang it there right next to my cloak." Shishio suggested intentionally, trying his best to fool Aoshi.

"No, I rather have it on me, it fits me snug rather comfortably," Aoshi answered emotionlessly, his eyes as cool as the frozen seas. "I've brought you your bento meal. You better eat it while it's hot still." 

Aoshi eyed him critically, trying to find Okina by sensing his ki. They both sat down on the hard tatami and Shishio offered Aoshi some green tea. Aoshi then asked him a series of questions to really establish Shishio's fraudulent. He decided to begin with something funny, "Okina, why are you dressed like an Egyptian mummy?" 

Shishio couldn't think of a good answer then so he told him lamely, "I'd injured my hand."

"Even your face?" Aoshi asked testingly, his tone a tad tauntingly.

"Oh that! …  I was busy cutting trees when I was attacked by a swarm of bees," Shishio lied instantly.

Aoshi didn't believe his story but he asked the fraud another folly, "Okina your eyes look different today."

"I've looked like this ever since May!" Shishio unconvincingly replied.

"But now it's only February," Aoshi reminded, his voice was dry.

"Well, I've been like this ever since last year. Shows how long since you've last been here!" Shishio grinned widely, believing his answers were satisfactory. And he assumed the coast was clear, he turned and asked for Aoshi to hear, "Where did you get that cool white trenchcoat?" then sensed a kodachi was aimed right for his throat.

Then clashed and banged their random swords clattered, it took them a while 'cos both were pretty neat fighters. Our darling matchstick girl came into the scene, discreetly saved Jiya despite the fighting din.

Approximately fifteen minutes later into the fight, Shishio felt hotter but our Aoshi's all right.^^ Shishio Makoto then burst into flames, Okina's old shabby hut will never be the same; the household went down with Shishio's fire, almost everything was burnt except for his object of desire. The long white trenchcoat, a symbol of cool, can only belong to Aoshi, and not to some burning fool.

Okina was saved by Misao Makimachi and unharmed from the fire, our hero, Aoshi Shinomori. He brought them back to the Aoiya with him and he told the girl what he felt within, "I've never felt this happy in my whole life. Will you please come back with me and be my wife?" And he housed old Okina in a room with a view, where he got all his favorite bento meals too! After that day since Shishio turned to dust, they all lived happily ever after, O they must! 'Cos none of them were ever lonely, and we've reached the end of my story!


End file.
